


I Kissed a Boy

by rainlady



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainlady/pseuds/rainlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored looking-to-cause-trouble Gilbert kisses would-be-frat boy Alfred at club causing a chain reaction of chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Kissed a Boy (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> -Overall Fic Trigger Warnings: Rough language, violence and sexual assault/rape. (The later will be implied/mentioned but not actually appear in print.)
> 
> Notes:  
> -This is a college AU so if that's not your thing I suggest you turn around now.  
> -This fic is inspired by the song “I Kissed a Boy” by Cobra Starship which is a cover version of Katy Perry's “I Kissed a Girl”  
> -The Trio are kind of dicks at the start of this fic. Gilbert in particular is in a not very good place and acts like it. I promise it's all part of his journey though.

* * *

The three motorcycles could be heard long before they arrived. After they came to a roaring stop their riders put down their kickstands and took off their helmets almost completely in sync. One was dark, one was fair and one was pale. His red eyes glinted mischievously as he took in the bar in front of him. It was their third bar of the evening and looked to be the most promising. The line outside was long and and the music was pumping.

“This one's going to be fun,” Antonio said with a grin.

“Hopefully there's actually a more good natured mark inside this one,” Francis said with a little less excitement. He was sporting a split lip and a readily darkening eyes from the last bar they had checked out. The mark he'd taken on had been less then pleased and while it had been an over all entertaining encounter his face didn't think it was nearly so much fun.

“Come on you big baby,” Gilbert said throwing his arm around Francis and pulling him towards the door. “You can sit this one out if you're worried about further damaging your precious mug.”

“Unless he's really hot,” Francis muttered. “We haven't had a really hot one in a while.”

Gilbert made a soft agreeing noise. The pickings had been slim the last few weekends. The Frats in the surrounding schools were definitely loosing their touch when it came to recruiting lately. He lowered his arm and as a unit they strolled leisurely past the line waiting to get past the door. They received calls of irritation and anger from the boys and hungry looks from the girls. Antonio winked at one chesty blond and probably would have gone to chat her up if Gilbert hadn't reached out and tugged his shirt to stop him. Unfortunately for the lovely lady and her impressive rack her kind wasn't on the menu tonight. 

Antonio did a sad faced bow which caused Francis to snort and Gilbert to roll his eyes heaven ward. These two always had his back and were always willing to go out and have some fun but sometimes they were more trouble then they worth. They came back into one strong entity as they were stopped by the bouncer who pinned them with an irritated glare of his own.

“Not tonight you three,” he growled at them. “It's been crazy in there enough tonight without throwing you into the mix.”

The three exchanged triumphant glances at each other. They definitely liked the sound of that. Francis raised his eyebrow in Gilbert's direction and Gilbert nodded back. Francis pulled out two crisp hundred dollar bills and passed them discretely towards the bouncer who instantly seemed to have a change of heart as the money touched his hand. He lifted the rope and nodded them through to a chorus of angry noises from the rest of the collected crowd.

Gilbert smirked, Antonio threw a salute and Francis blew them all a saucy kiss. As he passed the bouncer he was stopped short by a thick, meaty hand on the back of the shirt. The bouncer blew his horrible breath against his ear in a lame attempt at being threatening.

“I'm warning you Beilschmidt, If you get caught in there you don't know me and I don't know any of you.”

Gilbert snorted and rolled his eyes. “Like I would ever admit to knowing the likes of you,” he drawled back.

The bouncer's hand connected with his back and he was pushed the hard way through the doors. He coughed and took a moment to catch his breath making a mental note to never piss that guy off at least when he was by himself. Then he glanced up and smirked as he took in the milling crowd of the room. It was covered wall to wall by healthy young specimens. 

“Looks like we hit the jackpot boys,” Antonio said with a wave of his hand.

“Looks like,” Gilbert said with a nod. “Let's do a circle of the room and then choose our mark. We don't want to make the same mistake we did at the last place. Francis' poor face couldn't handle another round of that.”

Antonio snorted and smacked Francis on the back who glared at them. “I'm going to need a drink if I'm going to have to put up with the peanut gallery for the rest of the evening.”

“A drink always sounds good,” Gilbert agreed with a nod. “We'll have the best view of the room from there anyway.”

They moved through the crowd. It parted easily for them as if sensing their superiority. There were no open stools at the bar but that didn't last long when they were faced with the strength of Antonio's puppy dog eyes, Gilbert's strength and Francis' messed up face. The three patrons moved on to better pastures. The bartender took one look at them and asked for their IDS. They handed them over easily. Only one of them was actually of legal age but they was no fear that their fake IDS would be caught. They were rock solid and had gotten them past many an eagle eye including a few cops. 

Disgruntled the bartender handed them back and took their order. His anger and distrust seemed to evaporate when Gilbert asked for the best German beer they had in stock and Francis repeated the process asking for a glass of the most expensive red wine they had. Antonio kind of ruined the coolness factor by insisting on ordering a glass of sherry but they would be getting no more trouble from the bartender that evening. Drinks in hand and completely confident and at ease they turned on their stools, leaned against the bar and surveyed the room.

“By the pool table,” Francis said rolling this hand lazily in that direction. “The mother lode.”

Gilbert turned in that direction a wide toothy grin splitting his face open as he took in the sight. There they were the biggest, so called baddest frat on campus. They were holding court at the table and were chasing off anyone who so much as looked in its direction. 

“Is that...” Gilbert said nodding at the tallest member of the group.

“Their illustrious president, so-called Big Man on Campus, and biggest all around jackass on the planet; Percy Green,” Antonio supplied with a drawl.

“Now boys,” Francis interjected quickly. “I understand the temptation but he is far too big a fish to fry even for us. Try for something a little further down the food chain. A lot less satisfying I know but a lot more likely to be successful. And remember how these Fratties work. You piss off one you piss off them all.”

Gilbert huffed slightly but he knew Francis was telling the truth. He had a personal vendetta against ol' Percy but it would have to wait. This was neither the time or place to deal with that. But he would get his revenge eventually. Oh yes he would.

“Ooh baby,” Spain chirped cheerfully. “They've got the Fresh Meat out with them tonight!”

That caught Gilbert's attention. He swiveled around on his stool and took in the sight. The pledges were dressed as they always were for these occasion. In tight tank tops, booty shorts, flip flops, and colorful bunny ears and tails. He snorted and turned back to his drink downing the rest of it in one go and motioned for a refill.

“Ooh...” Spain continued gleefully. “There's a nice Freshie, let's choose that one!”

“Come on guys,” Gilbert snapped out through gritted teeth as he turned around. “We've talked about this Freshies are never on the men...”

He stopped short when he caught sight of who Antonio was pointing to. He felt himself tighten slightly at the sight of the kid panting and struggling to keep up with the orders he was being given left and right. He watched as the kid passed by Percy and earned a hard smack on the ass for getting in the older student's way. He didn't even have to think twice before the next words were out of his mouth.

“He's mine,” he said downing the second beer in two gulps and sliding off the chair.

“Ah yes,” Francis drawled throwing a hand around Gilbert's shoulder. “He is rather your type isn't he?”

Gilbert gave the pledge another once over as he shrugged Francis' arm off from his shoulder. Messy blond hair, glasses, flushed cheeks, a bit of pudge around the middle and legs that went on for days. Yeah this one was definitely Gilbert's type. 

“But what about the rule, Gil,” Antonio drawled playfully throwing his own arm around Gilbert’s shoulder. “The one about the Freshies never being on the menu?”

Gilbert grunted at him and threw that arm off as well. This was wrong and he was playing a dangerous game but he couldn't resist the siren call of the boy in front of him. 

“I'll be back in a few,” he said. “Be ready to run out of here because it's going to be one hell of a show when I'm through.”

“Don't you want backup?” Francis asked turning serious. “There's an awful lot of them.”

“I'll be fine,” Gilbert reassured them. “I've dealt with it all before. Besides you all being there will just draw suspicion and spook the Freshie.”

“You're call Gil,” Antonio answered. “But we'll be on stand by if it's needed.”

Gilbert nodded. He paused to take a swallow of Francis' wine. For once Francis didn't argue. He'd probably just be ordering another when Gilbert left. He ran his hand through his hair and unbuttoned another button on his shirt. Then he headed off towards the pool table.

If he had known then chain of events that he was setting in motion he might have stopped dead in his tracks and turned and left the bar altogether.

Then again he probably would have just kept on walking forward.  
* * *  
TBC


	2. I Kissed a Boy (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Fic Trigger Warnings: Violence and language.
> 
> Notes:   
> -I should probably feel a little guilty going with the cliched “Evil Fraternity” route in a college AU with this fic but I really don't. Sorry if that offends anyone it's not a statement on all fraternities or sororities it's just for purposes of plot.  
> -I apologize in advance for any instances where I accidentally slip and use country names. I'm still getting back into the writing flow and I tend to default to country names so while I've tried very hard to weed them out some might still have slipped through.
> 
> See part one for more notes & warnings.

* * *

Gilbert shoved his hands into his jacket pocket and strolled casually up to the group. He was in the middle of them before they had even registered his presence. He grabbed one of the pool balls from the table messing up the show Percy was about to make. He smirked widely and tossed the ball around in the air.

“Beilschmidt,” Percy growled out. “What the hell do you want?”

“Don't worry Percival ol' pal,” Gilbert drawled. He tossed the ball in Percy's direction enjoying the way Percy struggled to try and catch it before it dropped to the ground. “I'm not here for you.”

While they were all distracted with trying to pick it up he snagged the back of the pledge's shirt hauled him around and looked him directly in the eye. Up close the kid was even more of a looker close up. Though he was mostly still all baby fat you could see the shape of the adult he would become once he finished going through his awkward adolescent phase.

“Hiya, kiddo,” he said with a smirk.

“Ah...hi...” the pledge answered back hesitantly sending a nervous gaze shifting towards the group still fumbling for the dropped ball trying to impress Percy who was yelling angrily at all of them. 

Gilbert smirk widened. If he didn't already know exactly how it worked he would have wondered how on earth they could have possibly snuck this one past the bouncer outside. There was no way he could pass for anything other then being at most newly turned 18. He looked sweaty and nervous and way out of his depth. And now he was about to be pulled completely under. Gilbert almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

“You certainly are a cute one,” Gilbert said with a wink.

It was the only warning he gave the kid before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him down slightly and planting a wet sloppy kiss on the lips. As soon as their lips met it became clear to Gilbert that the kid wasn't the only one about to go completely under. The kid's lips were soft and full and so sweet that Gilbert couldn't help but change tactics from being over the top sloppy to a serious exploration of them. The kid squeaked in surprise at the start and stood stock still. Gilbert waited for the anger to break through the shock even while he was enjoying the pledge's lips he was getting ready to duck. But the kid didn't hit him instead his shoulders sagged slightly and he slid into the kiss almost eagerly. Gilbert didn't question it he just rode it out until he broke away to allow them to both get some air.

He watched the other student slowly blink his bright blue eyes open. They were bleary with confusion and a healthy dose of interest linger inside, his glasses had fogged up and were sitting at a slight angle off his nose looking precariously close to sliding off. Without thinking Gilbert reached up and slid them back into their correct position letting his fingers drift across the softness of a cheek as he lowered his hand down. The kid continued to stare at him in confused silence.

“What the hell do you think you're doing Beilschmidt!” 

It was only after it was broken did Gilbert realize that the room around them and gone completely still and silent. All eyes were on them. Including Percy who looked so angry that if he had been a cartoon character he'd probably have steam coming out of his ears. His dagger like eyes slid past Gilbert and landing on the kid who was rubbing the back of his head practically stun locked in his state of confusion.

“Jones!” Percy barked at him. “Get your plump ass over here now!”

The kid jumped in surprise. The surprise turned to worry and maybe a little fear as he took a hesitant step forward. Gilbert stepped in front of him stopping his movement and shielding him from the angry glare of Percy.

“Hey now Percival,” he said brightly. “Don't take your anger with me out on the Freshie here. The show was all for you after all...”” 

Then he leaned forward and flicked his fingers against Percy's nose. Percy looked shocked and then enraged as he launched himself at Gilbert. Gilbert ducked out of the way and then turned to look back towards the still shell shocked pledge.

“Sorry to kiss and run but...thanks for the memories kiddo!”

Then with a laugh he rushed around the boy and raced back across the room towards the bar.

“Get him!” Percy's voice called out.

Soon the majority of the frat boys in the group were after him. He reconnected with Francis and Antonio and together they led the group on a merry chase until they finally managed to escape through the employees entrance. Before he left Gilbert turned to look back in the room. He watched as Percy clamped a hand down on the pledge's shoulder and yanked him out of view yelling at him the whole way. Gilbert felt trail of guilt spin through him but didn't let him stop him from making his escape.

They rushed around front and hopped on their bikes. Gilbert pointed towards a side street wanting to stay out of the way of any possible frat boys that might still be looking for them. The side street turned out to be a dead end that connected with the alley that ran behind the bar. Gilbert gestured to it. It was a risk but it was a lot less of one the turning around and going back around front. As they neared the bar Gilbert's headset cracked to life.

“Looks like trouble,” Antonio's voice came over the set.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the ground standing near the back service entrance. Percy was standing tall in the light. He was surrounded by his minions who were punching and kicking at something on the ground at their feet. Gilbert felt a sense of dread as they pulled to a stop. The group was so busy with what they were doing they didn't seem to care about anything else and didn't notice that they had pulled up.

“I didn't do anything,” the pledge yelled when he was allowed enough time to get the air to do so. 

He kept attempting to struggle to his feet while blocking his head with his arms and kicking out with his legs to get in a few blows of his own. It wasn't the best tactic but it was probably keeping him from getting hurt worse then he was. It was a loosing battle but Gilbert admired the fighting spirit. That spirit might get him through this situation in one piece.

“You betrayed us, Jones,” Percy said crouching down next to him and grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking the pledge's face up. Gilbert could see the glint of blood on the boy's face. “We invited you to join us, to join our family and you lied to us about what you are.”

“I didn't lie about anything!” Jones insisted. “I didn't.”

“You're one of them,” Jones continued. “You're a gay boy...a fag...we don't like your kind...”

“Gilbert we have to help him,” Francis' voice echoed tightly in Gilbert's helmet. 

He shook his head to stop them from getting off their bikes. “No,” he said firmly. “We can't”

“This is our fault,” Antonio countered.

“We can't,” Gilbert repeated sharply. There was heavy truth in Antonio's statement. It was his fault that this was happening to the kid but there was nothing he could do. “If I go over there it will only make it worse for him.”

“I'm not...” Jones pleaded softly. “I swear I'm not.”

“Considering the little show you just put on with Beilschmidt in there I think you're lying to me Jones,” Percy sliced out at him emphasizing his point by yanking up on the head of hair again.

“I don't even know who that was I swear! I've never seen him before in my life!” Jones insisted. “He just came out of no where and kissed me1”

“And you let him...and you enjoyed it...don't deny it,” Percy growled. “It was written all over your face. It still is...so let me help you wipe that right off of there.” 

His fist slammed into the pledge's face knocking the glasses off his face. They went sailing up into the air glinting in the light and then bouncing off the ground and skidding away from the group. Gilbert gripped the handle bars of his bike as Francis let out a stream of curses into the headset.

“Gilbert!” Antonio said sharply. “We can't just sit here and watch this happen.”

Still Gilbert shook his head and cut off any attempt to help the pledge. It was harsh but it really would only make things worse if they intervened.

“Please...Percy...” the pledge pleaded softly. “I'm sorry...”

That earned him another smack in the face and something whispered in his ears which caused the student to pick up his struggle to get away. Percy held him in place with a tight grip on his chin.

“Go get my car,” he barked tossing his keys at one of the near by frat boys. “We'll take Jones here back to the house and teach him a proper lesson there.”

Something icy and hard settled in Gilbert's stomach. He knew exactly what sort of punishment they were talking about and he wasn't about to let it happen to someone again. Not now, not ever. He powered down the motorcycle with a jerk and kicked the kickstand into place he was fighting with his helmet when Francis' voice sounded in his hear.

“Stay calm Gilbert,” he said firmly.

“Calm...” Gilbert muttered as he finally managed to pull the helmet off. “You're the one that wanted to help him.”

“Not with a hot head,” Antonio said as he slid his own helmet off. “And not without us.”

“Hurry up then,” Gilbert said tightly. 

He was relieved for the back up though. His friends as annoying as they could be were the rocks that had held him in place the last couple of years. Without them he didn't know where he'd be right now. Probably not here and probably no where near as sane.

They joined him on the curb and together they walked forward. He stopped a short distance from the group bent over and picked up the glasses. In the low light of the alley they looked relatively unscathed. He tucked them carefully into the inside pocket of his leather jacket and then continued walking.

“I'm disappointed in you guys,” he said in a tightly tone. “What happened to that 'one for all and all for one' song and dance you pull out every rush week?”

“I was wondering when you'd show up to rescue you're little girlfriend,” Percy said with a smirk. 

He dropped the pledge face first to the ground. The pledge instantly tried to scramble to his feet. Gilbert was glad to see he was still with it enough it would make this whole thing a lot easier. Percy stopped the upward movement by stepping down on the pledge's back. The pledge made a pained noise but took the hint and stayed down. Percy did a slow show rubbing of his foot against his back rubbing the mud on his shoes into the formerly white tank top. Whether it was to remind the pledge who was boss or to mark his territory in front of Gilbert wasn't entirely clear but it caused Gilbert's anger level to rise up another notch. He wanted to wipe that smug smirk, any everything else, right of of Percy's face.

“You know very well that doesn't apply to your kind, Beilschmidt,” Percy said with a smirk.

“Don't you mean our kind, Percy?” Gilbert asked sweetly blowing him a kiss.

Percy took the bait. He practically roared as he launched himself at Gilbert. Gilbert stepped easily out of the way and Percy was greeted by one of Antonio's infamous kicks to the gut. He toppled to the ground. The next second everything was chaos. Frat boys were throwing themselves at them. Antonio kept them at bay with his legs with France proving enough of a distraction to keep them all occupied. This allowed Gilbert to slip through the crowd to crouch down next to the pledge. He rested a hand gently on the younger student's back. The pledge flinched away from his touch and Gilbert raised his hand a little so it was no longer touching him but could still be felt.

“It's alright,” he murmured softly. “We're going to get you out of here.”

“Oh...okay,” the pledge murmured it was clear from his glassy expression that he was close to passing out. 

His face was a mess of blood. Gilbert couldn't tell if his nose was broken but it was starting to swell up as was one of his eyes and his lip looked split. He frowned and hoped the pledge could hold on long enough to get him away from there. For once in his life Gilbert cursed himself for not having a working car. If he had time he'd call his brother but there wasn't any so the kid was going to have to stay conscious long enough to not fall off the bike.

“Can you stand?” he asked.

“I...I can try...” the kid mumbled. 

He pushed himself painfully up into a sitting position. A battered hand reached up and felt at his face. He hissed in pain and then suddenly seemed to realize what was missing. 

“My glasses...where are they...I need them...can't see without them...” he said his breathing coming in short panicked bursts.

“I've got them,” Gilbert reassured him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “They're right here in my pocket.”

“Oh...okay...good...” the pledge mumbled as he stumbled forward tripping on the one flip flop he still had on. “I think I'm missing a shoe.”

“It's okay,” Gilbert said.

He glanced around hoping to find the missing one but he couldn't find it. Probably for the best they'd be useless on the bike. He propelled the boy forward somehow Antonio and Francis kept the others distracted long enough for him to get the kid to the bikes. 

“Oh you've got a motorcycle,” the pledge said dazedly. “I've never been on one of these. I've been on a bicycle and a horse but never one of these before.”

“Well then it's your lucky day kid,” Gilbert answered.

He eased the kid down on the bike and removed the remaining flip flop and tossed it away. He was relieved when the other two arrived. They wouldn't have much time before the frat boys figured out they were now fighting themselves. Antonio opened his storage area and pulled out his extra helmet and tossed it to Gilbert who placed it as gently as he possible could over the kid's head.

“Sorry,” he mumbled when the kid hissed in pain.

“They're coming Gil,” Antonio called out as he started his engine.

Gilbert turned and indeed the whole frat boy army was headed their way. He shoved his own helmet on and jumped onto the bike in front of the kid and grabbed his arms and wrapped them around his waist. 

“Hold on tight, Kid,” he called out unsure if Antonio had turned the headset on inside the helmet. “And try not to pass out on me.”

The kid's nodded response bumped against his back and then clung to him like a wet noodle. Gilbert started his bike, revved his engine and then took off. They all made it away before the frat boys made it to the curb.

“You're going to pay for this, Beilschmidt,” Percy called out after them. “You and your little boy toy too!”

“Sounds like someone's watched too much Wizard of Oz over the years,” Francis snarked through the head set.

Gilbert snorted but didn't answer as the other two traded barbs about the group they just left. He was too worried about the kid on the bike behind him. He shook his head and concentrated on the grip around his waist to make sure it stayed strong and the roads they were traveling on.

Anything to keep the guilt at bay for a little while longer.

* * *


	3. I Kissed a Boy (Part 3)

They pulled up to a small park and shut the bikes off. They were half way across town from the club and only a few blocks away from the school. Gilbert took his helmet off and scanned the park. There didn't seem anyone around which was exactly what he had been hoping for. He slid off of the bike and turned around to face his passenger. He carefully removed the helmet and helped the dazed pledge off the back of the bike and led him to a bench careful to keep away from any rocks or anything else that might hurt the kid's bare feet. The pledge moaned as he settled down on the bench.

“My glasses?” he asked in a hushed hurried tone that seemed to be verging on panic.

Gilbert reached into his pocket and pulled them out and set them onto the pledge's face carefully avoiding the most swollen places as much as he could. The kid's face was a mess but thankfully the glasses did seem to have avoided any major damage.

“Thank you,” the pledge mumbled sounding instantly more relieved. He rubbed at his cheek with a wince and slowly opened forced his eyes open. “You...” he stopped short when he saw Gilbert. Gilbert knew the instant that he registered just who was crouched in front of him because his expression turned dark and his voice angry. “You!” he repeated his hands twisting into fists.

Gilbert shot to his feet as he sensed the change in mood but he wasn't quick enough to get out of the way before the kid launched himself in his direction. They both stumbled backwards the momentum driving them towards the ground. With as much strength as he could muster Gilbert twisted his body hoping to use the new momentum to alter their direction towards a grassy patch of earth beside the path they were on. It worked but just barely. He let out a pained noise as his back connected with the ground but he managed to keep his head from connecting. The kid didn't stop moving his anger clearly boiling over as he lashed out at Gilbert with punches and smacks. It probably would have been more effective if the kid wasn't in quite so much of a daze. Gilbert reached out and snagged the hands and squeezed to stop the boy from hurting himself further. The kid struggled against the hold and made a pained noise that reminded Gilbert of a wounded animal.

“This is your fault!” the kid yelled at him. “This is all your fault!”

“It is,” Gilbert agreed softly, over the kid's shoulder he saw the other two approaching them. “And I am sorry for it.”

“Sorry...you're sorry...” the kid said with a hiss. “If you hadn't kissed me...”

The pledge cried out in a mix of fear, anger and pain as he was interrupted when Francis slid his arms under his arm pits and dragged him upwards off of Gilbert. The kid instantly began struggling like he was fighting for his life. His movement aggravated his injuries and his face began bleeding again.

“Careful!” Gilbert snapped at Francis as he pulled himself to his feet.

“I'm...trying...” Francis said through gritted teeth. 

The pledge managed to get himself loose long enough to land punch in Francis in the face. It landed exactly in the spot that was already messed up from earlier in the evening. Francis doubled over in pain and it allowed the boy to drop to the ground. He sat still for a moment and then began digging frantically into the tiny pockets of his tiny shorts. He pulled out a phone from somewhere and began to poke at it in desperation.

“God dammit, why is it always my face!” Francis moaned in frustration as he clutched at his cheek.

Gilbert snorted and walked slowly towards the pledge on the ground. Gilbert could see that the screen was shattered. He made a mental note to look into getting it replaced. The pledge seemed to manage to get it working and lifted it up to his ear and waited.

“Mattie pick up, Mattie pick up, Mattie pick up,” he muttered over and over as he dialed, waited, shut the phone off and repeated the process a few time. “Where the hell are you Mattie.”

He flinched as Gilbert stepped up by him glaring up at him darkly but he made no move to attack again. Instead he pulled himself painfully up to his feet and started walking away from them with a slow measured pace. Then he stopped and looked around himself and then turned back to them with a glare.

“Which way is it to the school?” he bit out thought it was clear he didn't want to ask any of them for help.

“You need to go to the hospital,” Gilbert said simply.

“No...I need to go back to my dorm!” the kid snapped at him.

“At least let us take you to the all night clinic in the student center,” Francis said in as much of a patient tone as he could muster while he was still rubbing his cheek.

“No...the dorms...” the kid insisted frantically.

“No...you are getting medical attention and that's final,” Gilbert said with a note of finality.

The kid just glared at him and then turned and eyed the surrounding buildings and began hobbling off in the direction he deemed to be the school. Gilbert was impressed that he was right. He was also angry that he wasn't being listened to.

“Hey now, Jones,” he said trying out the name he'd heard the frats use for the kid. “You're not going anywhere except the hospital or the clinic.”

When the kid didn't stop he rushed forward and grabbed an arm. He knew it was a bad idea given how on edge the kid was but he was in no condition to be walking anywhere. The kid lashed out at him. Managing to catch him in the cheek with a flailing arm. It wasn't painful to anything but Gilbert's pride at being caught by surprise but it was enough to get Gilbert to drop the arm. The kid stumbled forward, tripped and crashed down to the ground. Gilbert stepped forward to help him but he was stopped by Antonio placing a hand on his arm and shaking his head.

“Do you have any idea what you've done!” the kid snapped at Gilbert. He was breathing heavily and seemed dangerously close to hyperventilating. “They know where my room is they're going to go back there and trash it...”

“Look,” Gilbert said softly he didn't argue that the pledge's dorm would be the first place the frat boys would go and they would trash the place in their drunken rage. “I'm sorry about your stuff. I know you probably won't believe it but I have plenty of money and I can replace anything they destroy.”

“It's not about the fuckin' stuff!” the pledge snapped.

“Well then.” Antonio interjected with a soothing tone crouching down next to the pledge. The pledge tensed but after eying Antonio for a moment he relaxed. Gilbert smiled softly. Antonio always was the least threatening of them all which they often used to their advantage. “Whey don't you tell us what it is about...”

The kid stared down at his phone for a moment with a deepening frown. They he started to stand up again. Antonio held out a hand in an offer of assistance. The pledge tensed for a moment and then took it. “I have a twin brother.” he said as he rose shakily back to his feet. “We share a dorm room. If they get there and find him...”

“Did you tell them you had a twin?” Antonio asked gently

“I did but I don't know if they actually heard me,” the pledge snapped in irritation. “I have a feeling they didn't listen to anything I said to them...”

“It's doubtful they'd mistake him for you,” Francis reassured said as he rubbed his cheek. “You are a bit of a mess right now.”

“I don't think they're actually thinking logically at the moment,” the pledge snapped. “And they might not care even if they were. They'll go after him just to get back at me.”

“He's right,” Gilbert said with a sigh. He rubbed at his forehead wondering how one wrong choice could lead to so much chaos. “We better get to the dorms.”

The kid glared at him for a long moment. Gilbert stared passively back at him though inside he was rolling his eyes. You'd think the kid would be happy that someone was agreeing with him and that he was going to get what he wanted. Then Jones turned to Antonio. 

“Can I ride with you?” he asked. “I don't think I can walk that far...”

Antonio glanced in Gilbert's direction for one hesitant moment and then wrapped his arm though the pledge's arm and helped him back towards the bikes. “Of course,” he answered.

Gilbert shoved his helmet on his head and watched Antonio carefully get the kid settled. He found himself inwardly seething that the kid had snubbed him in such a fashion. It was really a stupid thing to be feeling because the kid had every right to hate him. And if the kid's brother had gotten pulled into the chaos as well Gilbert might hate himself too.

He started the engine and took off towards the school without a backwards glance. He'd asked which dorm they needed to go to when they got back onto campus. He just needed to clear his thoughts a bit and calm down before he had to deal with the next bit of chaos that appeared on the horizon. 

* * *

They pulled up to the dorm the pledge had directed them too. He was off Antonio's bike and heading for the door as soon as he was able. His movement was still slow and painful but it was clear it was extremely worried. They caught up to him and Antonio resumed his role of helper. Francis stared up at the building with a smirk.

“Just like old times, eh?” he said.

Gilbert huffed and ignored him. The fact that this had been their dorm their freshman years was not that big of a surprise. There were only two male dorms on campus and one co-ed one. So the law of averages was on their side that the pledge would have landed in their old stomping grounds. Still with the memories that were threatening to surface he wanted to get in and out of the building as fast as possible. He stepped around the two walking slowly in front of them and went up the stairs to the third floor and headed towards the room number that he'd heard Jones give Antonio. He felt Francis at his back. His goal was to get there and check out the room before the slower two had gotten up there. To make sure it was clear and to check that there wasn't something inside that might set the boy off quickly. 

They passed the resident adviser’s room for the floor as they passed down the hallway towards the room. Gilbert couldn't help but snort at the name on the door and pointed it out to Francis who snorted in response as well.

“I can't believe he's still here in the dorms,” Francis said with a chuckle.

“You know how he is,” Gilbert said with a shake of his head. “Always up for a power trip. RA is the perfect role for him.”

They grew quiet as they came up to the room number they'd been given. Gilbert could see the door was slightly ajar. Just enough to make it clear that something was off. He held up his hand and then carefully pushed the door open and peered inside. He didn't see anyone in the parts of the room that he could see but that didn't mean they weren't there waiting to jump the first person that stepped inside the room. Francis held him back and then stepped around him and pushed open the double room's tiny bathroom door (Gilbert wondered idly how the freshie had been lucky enough to get a room with a bathroom in it when they usually went to the older students) and looked inside lifting his hand to indicate that it was clear. Then together they stepped into the room.

It had been destroyed. Everything was turned inside out and pulled apart. There was broken glass from the windows, books torn apart, posters shredded, knickknacks broken and what looked like it had once been a stuffed bear was laying limp on one of the beds it's stuffing spread out around it. It was a disaster. Francis frowned as he checked the small closet and then looked around with a shake of his head.

“Bastards,” Francis muttered.

Gilbert stepped forward when something crunched under his boots. He looked down and spotted a broken picture frame. He bent over to pick it up and to carefully remove the picture from inside the broken glass. It was a picture of Jones and a second guy who looked almost exactly like him except that his hair was a bit longer and more wavy. They had their arms around each other and were doing cheesy hand signs toward the camera. The pledge looked so happy and carefree in the picture. Gilbert wondered if he would ever be that way again.

“There's no one here,” Francis said interrupting his thoughts. 

“I don't see any blood,” Gilbert said looking around the room closely. “Also this room has been destroyed but it's a meticulous destruction...doesn't seem like there's been a struggle.”

“So you think the kid's brother wasn't here when they came through?” Francis asked.

“I don't think so unless they caught him by surprise and were really clean about grabbing him, Gilbert answered.

“Really not their style,” Francis said with a nod.

“Oh my god...”

Gilbert turned to look at the pledge who had finally made it to the room. He watched the kid take in the disaster around him. His face crumpled and he looked close to loosing it. Then he blinked and rushed into the room Gilbert shot an arm out to prevent him from entering. The kid's feet were bare and the room was covered in broken glass. The kid glared at him but must have finally taken note of what was littered on the ground because he slowed his movement as he ducked under Gilbert's arm and peered into the room but went no further then the safe zone he was still in.

“Mattie!” he cried out sharply. He pulled open the closet doors and stumbled to look under the beds even though there was no room for anyone to be hiding. “Are you in here Mattie?”

“There's no one here,” Francis said softly coming closer to them with his hands up. “We don't think that he was here when they came through and did this.”

“You think?” the Jones said sharply. “But you don't know for sure...”

“We are almost certain,” Francis reassured him. “There is no sign that there was a struggle here...no blood...”

“Oh god...” the pledge moaned softly and pulled out his phone again and punched something into it and held it up to his ear. “Please pick up Mattie...”

They exchanged glances. Gilbert flicked the picture against his other hand drawing the pledge's attention. He reached over and snagged the photo from Gilbert.

“Hey that's not yours!” he said sharply and clutched it to his chest.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and shoved them into his pockets. He turned away from the frantic pledge and glanced around the room trying to distract himself from the guilt that kept threatening to bubble up inside him.

“Dammit Mattie where are you!” the pledge bit out throwing the already broken phone into the wall. In it's already fragile state it shattered in one hit “Oh shit,” the Jones said sharply realizing what he'd just done. “I needed that...”

“What the hell are you up to tonight Alfred?” a new voice said from near the door. “You know it's against the rules to have parties in the dorms. We've been over this a million times just because we've know each other forever doesn't mean you can get away with breaking the rules whenever you want to.”

“Ah Arthur,” Francis said turning to face the new person. “How I have missed the dulcet tones of your voice.”

Arthur Kirkland a fellow member of their freshman class, Gilbert's former roommate, and the current RA of this floor if the name on the door was anything to go by turned a disgruntled look towards each one of them. His look got darker and more irritated with each one until it landed on Gilbert and his lip curled up in a tight smirk.

“What the hell are you three doing here?” Arthur demanded. “You don't live in this dorm anymore! You shouldn't be here causing trouble! Go throw parties at your own place!”

“Artie!” the pledge, apparently named Alfred, cried hopefully he raced around from behind Gilbert and launched himself at Arthur.

Arthur's look turned from one of annoyance to one of horror as he took in Alfred's battered face. “What the hell happened to you, Alfred?” he asked sharply. 

Then Arthur caught sight of the rest of the room. He looked back and forth and then his eyes landed on Gilbert again. Gilbert steeled himself to get his head bitten off but in the next second a different sort of realization flickered across his face and he turned back to Alfred with a serious look on his face.

“Your beloved frat boys did this to you didn't they?” Arthur said darkly. “They turned on you and hurt you.”

“Yes,” Alfred mumbled ducking his head.

Arthur reached out and gently squeezed Alfred's shoulder. “Did they do anything...else...to you?” He glanced over the kid's shoulder at Gilbert.

“No...” Alfred said and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Then Alfred's head shot up and he jumped forward and grasped Arthur's shoulders and shook slightly. “Do you know where Mattie is?”

“Matthew?” Arthur asked in confusion.

“Do you know where Mattie is?” Alfred repeated frantically.

“I saw him leave with Kiku a few hours ago,” Arthur said. “I think they were talking about going to some movie marathon thing that's supposed to go on all night.”

Alfred's shoulders sagged and he let out a breath of relief. “Thank god,” he mumbled.

“Why...” Arthur asked in confusion then he glanced around the destroyed room and realization hit. “Don't worry Alfred he's fine, perfectly safe.”

The instant it was clear that his brother was safe it seemed as any strength Alfred did have left evaporated around him he sagged further against Arthur's shoulder. Arthur wrapped his arm around Alfred as best he could but it was clear the pledge was too heavy for him to support alone so Antonio stepped around to the other side and helped support him.

“Come on, Alfred,” Arthur said softly. “Let's take you back to my room and we'll get you cleaned up and see if you need to go to the clinic...or the hospital...”

Alfred whined softly and Gilbert could clearly make out a mumbled 'no hospital' amongst the whining. He heard Arthur arguing softly back with Antonio chiming in with his own two cents before they disappeared out of hearing range. Gilbert removed his hands from his pocket and slumped his shoulders slightly as he observed the room around him. After a few seconds Francis' hand came down on his shoulder.

“Gilbert...” he said softly.

|Don't,” Gilbert said simply. “Not right now.”

Then he walked forward into the room and pulled open one of the closets. He didn't know which clothes belonged to which twin but he suspected for the moment it didn't matter. He knew his own brother would never worry about Gilbert wearing his clothing at a time like this and there was no way that this twin was anywhere near as annoying as Ludwig was about his stuff. He grabbed a t-shirt from a hanger that the frat boys had missed pulling off and then moved to the clothing that had been tossed out of the dressers and found a pair of jeans. He hesitated at the underwear but after a moment grabbed one pair and a pair of white socks. When he turned around Francis was holding a pair of white tattered sneakers.

Gilbert nodded in his direction and Francis turned and left the room. Gilbert followed taking a moment to snag a blue USA hooded sweatshirt from the ground. Then he hurried forward out the door and down the hall.

He prayed that this disaster was almost over. Unfortunately he was absolutely sure this mess was only just beginning.  
* * *   
TBC


	4. I Kissed a Boy (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Language

They reached Arthur's room in time to hear Alfred let out a string of rather inventive curses. Arthur had him sitting on the desk chair while he himself sat on the bed with a wet rag in his hand rubbing it against Alfred's face in a mostly gentle manner. Not gentle enough given the way that Alfred was swearing like a drunken sailor on shore leave. Arthur sighed and glared at him.

“Would you shut up already,” he snapped as he waited for Alfred to stop moving about. “You're not making this any easier you know.”

“You're not trying very hard to be gentle,” Alfred muttered at him.

“It wouldn't be so bad if you would stop moving about so much,” Arthur threw back. “And I taught you the majority of those curses you might want to refrain from throwing them back in my face. It's intolerably rude.”

Alfred huffed and slumped in the chair. Now that he was still the cleaning process took a lot less effort. After a few moments Arthur had most of the blood cleaned up and he set the rag to the side and began carefully checking over the face in front of him.

Gilbert watched passively. There was a strange easiest between the two that he wondered about. It was almost familial in nature. He could easily replace these two with himself and his own brother and have much the same type of conversation. These two didn't look related however and while Gilbert knew that Arthur had siblings he thought they were all older him except one younger brother that would still be too young to be in college. So what was Alfred to him that seeing him in this condition brought down almost all the defenses that the prickly Arthur had up all the time.

There was an obvious answer one that caused Gilbert's hackles to rise just a little bit. But that didn't seem the right answer either. There was no way these two were dating or even interested in each other. There was not a drop of romantic interest in either of them towards the other. It was a mystery. 

A mystery that he didn't need to answer. It didn't concern him and he wanted to be done with this whole mess as soon as possible.

Gilbert shook his head and dumped the clothing on the bed next to Alfred. Alfred jumped slightly at the sudden movement and then glared darkly at Gilbert for a long moment before picking through the clothing.

“That's Mattie's shirt,” he mumbled after a long moment. “It's got a hockey logo on it.”

Gilbert just stared him down and shrugged his shoulders. What did he care what was on it or who it belonged to? It was clean and not tiny and tight or torn. Alfred met his stare head on. Now that he was in a more comfortable environment he seemed more up to the task of trying to be intimidating back. He didn't quite pull it off but Gilbert admired the effort.

“I don't think your nose is broken,” Arthur announced to break the tension. “You should get stitches on that lip though. And you should go get yourself checked out for a concussion.”

“No,” Alfred said starting to stand up. “I've been through it all before I know how to check myself out for that.”

“Sit down,” Arthur snapped. “I'm not done cleaning you up yet.”

“The rest of me isn't bad just cuts and scrapes,” Alfred insisted quietly. 

“Sit...down...” Arthur said tightly. “Or I will call home and tell your mother what happened.”

Alfred narrowed his eyes at Arthur but sat back down with a huff. He let Arthur do his thing. Arthur worked in silence for a while but couldn't seem to contain himself for very long.

“This is the outfit they gave you to wear and you thought it was a good idea to go out with them?” Arthur said through clenched teeth. “You're practically in your underwear. This was an accident waiting to happen...”

“I can take care of myself!” Alfred said with a huff and pushed Arthur's hands away. Then he stood and grabbed the clothing and stalked off towards Arthur's tiny bathroom.

Arthur sighed softly. Gilbert wanted nothing more then to lash into his for some of the things he'd said to the kid but he held his tongue even as Francis put a calming hand on his shoulder. This was not his fight. The kid clearly didn't want his help and it was also clear that Arthur was extremely upset and probably didn't mean the things he had said. It didn't make it better but he would probably apologize for them once they had both calmed down. Arthur turned his frustration onto Gilbert pinning him with a cold steely glare.

“I'm guessing I have you to blame for all of this,” he said with a sneer.

“At your service,” Gilbert drawled and did a mock bow.

“Were you out on one of your prowls?” Arthur accused and Gilbert wished once again that they had never made the mistake of bringing Arthur along for one of the hunts. Arthur had been furious and made sure to let them know it even now a whole year later. “Did you set your sights on him and use him for your games? In front of those assholes?”

“It was just in good fun,” Gilbert said and the words tasted sour on his lips. “I didn't mean any harm by it. I didn't think...”

“Of course you didn't think,” Arthur spat at him. “You NEVER think. Even though you should know better then most why it was an awful idea to target him for your fun and games in front of them...”

“I apologized to him,” Gilbert said stiffly crossing his arms across his chest.

“Oh good,” Arthur said with a sarcastic bite. “You apologized to him. That makes it all better...”

Gilbert opened his mouth to snap a retort back at him but the door to the bathroom slammed open and revealed Alfred glaring at them both.

“Stop talking about me!” he snapped crossing over to the bed and sitting down to put the shoes on.

Gilbert couldn't help but notice how good he looked wearing red that was not his own blood.

“Unfortunately we cannot stop talking about you,” Arthur said moving around him to empty the contents of the bowl he was using to clean up Alfred's wounds with out in the bathroom. “We need to figure out what to do with you tonight.”

“What to do with me?” Alfred squawked in indignation. “You make it sound like I'm some puppy who hasn't been potty trained yet that you need to dump off on someone so you can go out of town.”

Arthur opened his mouth to say something and then seemed to wisely reconsider it and closed it again long enough to take a deep calming breath. “We need to find you some place safe to stay this weekend.”

“I don't need anywhere to stay,” Alfred said crossing his arms across his chest. “I'll stay in my room.”

“You can't,” Arthur said with a shake of his head. “The room is a disaster and there's broken glass everywhere. Besides they might come back for another round...they probably will come back for another round.”

Alfred shuddered and glanced over at Gilbert. Gilbert nodded his head reluctantly and Alfred let out a sharp curse and glared at him. Gilbert just shrugged his shoulders in response.

“Then where can I stay?” Alfred asked. “Here with you?”

“There's hardly room, it's only a single,” Arthur said patiently. “Do you have a friend you could room with for a while?”

Alfred seemed to consider it then he slumped his shoulders. “Not really,” he said with a sigh. 'they...kept us pretty busy with the rush...I haven't really had time to meet anyone else.”

Gilbert nodded his head and exchanged a glance with Francis and Antonio. He knew that gambit they used it to keep you separate from the rest of the student population. To make you more dependent on them more willing to sign your life away to them because you had no where else to turn.

“What about Mattie?” Alfred asked suddenly. “He'll have to lay low for a while too. Though...he probably has friends he can stay with.”

“I will make sure that he knows to keep himself safe,” Arthur said. “You should probably distance yourself from him for a little while though.”

Alfred sighed and nodded his head. “As long as he's safe I'll be good. I can see if maybe there are some singles in a different dorm still available. That way if they come for me I'll be alone...”

“I'll see what I can do,” Arthur said softly. “We won't be able to get you a new room until Monday though. So there's still the matter of where to put you for the rest of the weekend.”

“I still have most of the money Mom gave me,” Alfred said with a voice filled with reluctance. “I can put myself up in a hotel...”

“You can stay with us.”

The words were out of his mouth before Gilbert even knew he'd thought them. The room grew so quiet you could hear a pin drop as the other four occupants looked at him like he'd suddenly grown three heads. He kept his gaze firmly on Alfred's. He already knew what the boy's reaction would be to the proposal and he wished he could give him his way but he could not. This whole thing was his fault and he was going to do what he could to try and fix it. Even if it meant delaying getting out of the situation as quickly as possible.

“What, no!” 

Both Alfred and Arthur spoke at the same time. It would have been amusing if the situation was differently. Alfred continued to sputter and mutter and glare. Gilbert took it all calmly and waited until he ran out of steam.

“Gilbert...” Francis said softly at his side. “Perhaps we should discuss this outside...”

“Our place is off campus and we have an extra room,” he said simply not looking at Francis. “It's only for the weekend.”

“No,” Alfred said again.

“You'll be safe until you can get another room,” Gilbert said mildly. “Your brother will be safe because you're no where near where he is.”

He knew the last one would be the hook. He'd only known the boy for a couple of hours and he knew his weakness. If he did that meant that Percy did too and when he exploited it it would be in a much nastier fashion then what Gilbert was doing. Best to let the frats forget that Alfred's brother even existed. They would focus more solely on Alfred and Gilbert would be there to keep them at bay.

There was no question of that now.

“It's a solid plan,” Arthur said with great reluctance. “No one would ever come looking for him there.”

“No one would dare even if they did know he was there,” Antonio agreed.

Gilbert knew he had him on his side. Francis would be a harder nut to crack but it was only for a weekend he could ignore his friend's sulking for that long.

“No,” Alfred said. “I'm not going anywhere near your place. I don't want anything to do with any of you. It's your fault I'm in this mess to begin with!”

“The kid has a point,” Francis said mildly though it was clear from his tone that he knew he'd been beat.

“Sorry kid you've been out voted,” Gilbert said simply ignoring Francis altogether.

“I can't be outvoted!” Alfred squawked. “My vote is the only one that matters...I AM the vote!”

“They're going to be on a warpath this weekend,” he said laying things out in a cold hard fashion. “Do you really want to chance a run in with them. They'll not be so lenient the next time you meet.”

“Lenient?” Alfred echoed in distaste. “You think that beat down was lenient?”

“Yes,” Gilbert answered as simply as possible. “I do.”

“Listen to him Alfred,” Arthur said softly. “He knows what he's talking about.”

Alfred gave him a long stare as if trying to decipher what Arthur was talking about. Gilbert gave him no answers. His shoulders slumped and he glanced over at Antonio who smiled a warm reassuring smile then his gaze slid to Francis who no doubt was looking irritated and annoyed. Then he looked back at Gilbert who held his gaze unblinkingly. He sighed and his shoulders drooped some more.

“I need to get some more of my stuff,” he said.

“You're only staying for the weekend,” Francis pointed out quickly.

“I need my bathroom stuff,” Alfred said with a shrug. “And my books. I have a big test on Monday I need to study for.”

Antonio frowned and walked over to put a hand on his shoulder. “You should be prepared that your books might not have made it through the onslaught.”

Alfred's shoulders somehow manged to droop even lower and he sighed tiredly. “Guess we'll find out,” was all he said.

They walked back to Alfred's room. He chewed his bottom lip as he carefully picked through his stuff. He managed to dig out a battered NASA backpack from underneath a pile of what looked like dirty laundry. A peek inside drew a relieved breath out of him. Gilbert could make out what looked like the top of a laptop and breathed a sigh of relief as well. He was already replacing the kid's iphone and whatever else had been destroyed in the room. He hadn't been lying when he said he had money but much more would make his father wonder what the hell was going on this time and bring a lecture down around his head.

Alfred gathered a second back pack (this one must have been his brothers because it had a Toronto Maple Leaf's patch on the front of it) and he filled it with another set of clothes and from the tiny, remarkably untouched bathroom he gathered his bathroom stuff an a third bright hunter orange backpack which he handed to Arthur.

“Mattie's books,” he said when Arthur gave him a look.

“Why were they underneath the sink?” Arthur asked in confusion.

“He was annoying me before I left so I hid it there,” Alfred explained in a quite voice. “He must have gotten annoyed with me in return and hid mine in the dirty clothes. Guess we got lucky because it saved both of us from having to get more books.”

He looked sadly around the room and crossed over to pick up the destroyed teddy bear. “Guess the rest of our stuff wasn't so lucky. He's going to kill me...”

“He's going to be relieved that you weren't hurt worse then you are and that you weren't here when this happened,” Arthur said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. “I can fix Kumajiro tonight he'll barely be able to tell he was destroyed at all.”

Francis snorted and muttered something about silly Freshies under his breath which caught him a death glare from Arthur. Alfred however looked relieved and then as if something suddenly occurred to him his look turned horrified.

“They have my jacket,” he said sharply.

“Your jacket?” Antonio asked.

“Yeah my grandfather's bomber jacket,” Alfred said with a pained tone. “From World War II...I wore it over to the house to show it off but had to leave it when we headed out for the evening. They have it now...”

“We'll get it back,” Arthur said gently. “I promise we'll get it back in one piece.”

That was a steep promise to make but Gilbert thought it wasn't a bad one. They'd use the jacket as leverage and if it was as cool as it sounded Percy would want to keep it for his trophy collection. He met Arthur's eyes and he mentally made the same promise. Come hell or high water they would get that jacket back for him.

“I guess I'm ready,” Alfred said after a long moment of silence.

Antonio walked over to him and slung an arm around his shoulder with gentle ease and led him towards the door. It was clear that Alfred was reluctant from the way he dragged his feet. But still despite his reluctance he walked forward. Gilbert couldn't help but admire the kid for it. For the whole evening actually. The kid had held himself remarkably well all things considered. They reached the bikes and Alfred handed his stuff to Antonio who placed it carefully in his storage area. Alfred huddled near Arthur watching him.

“Mattie...” he said tentatively to Arthur.

“I'll make sure he's safe,” Arthur said gently.

“I don't have my phone it...broke...” Alfred said with a frown.

“I know how to get a hold of you,” Arthur said. “And you know our numbers if you need us. Anything at all and I'll be there.”

“Thanks Arthur,” Alfred said softly.

Arthur wrapped his arms around the younger both and squeezed gently. Then Alfred crossed over to join Antonio by the bike. He got Alfred settled on the bike and then himself and he took off headed back across town towards their building. Now that they were alone Arthur didn't pull any punches.

“You're a bastard you know that Gilbert?” he snapped out in tired irritation.

“I know,” Gilbert answered back easily. “I really didn't intend for any of this to happen.”

“You're lucky I believe you,” Arthur said darkly. “Other wise you'd look worse then he does right now.”

Gilbert didn't doubt that was true. He didn't know the relationship between the two but he knew that Arthur took whatever it was seriously. Gilbert had only seen Arthur this mad once before and he knew that he could fight dirty when he wanted to.

“You're going to have to contact the campus housing to get the room fixed up and get him a new room,” Gilbert said by way of distraction. “What are you doing to tell them?”

“I'll have to make something up so that Alfred doesn't get in trouble,” Arthur said with a frown. “Since we both know that telling them the truth will do jack shit.”

Gilbert nodded. Percy's frat had a lot of of the campus authorities deep in their pockets. Either because they were alumni themselves or because they were good at pulling the wool over people's eyes. They'd never believe that their precious favorite frat house was involved in something like this. They certainly hadn't the last time.

“You keep him safe or else,” Arthur growled.

“Or else what?” Gilbert couldn't help drawl back.

“Just or else...”

Arthur turned and stalked back into the door leaving the threat hanging in the air between them. Gilbert didn't doubt that the “or else” would be very painful indeed. Thankfully he didn't intend to let anything happen to Alfred. He turned and found Francis glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Gilbert...” he started in irritation.

“It's only for the weekend,” Gilbert said waving him off.

Francis huffed as he settled himself on his bike and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like “it better be,” under his breath. Gilbert knew what the other man was feeling. Trouble and irritation. That was what this whole night had been. Trouble and irritation. That was what Alfred was. No doubt about it the longer they hung around him the more trouble and irritation he would become. Gilbert was certain of it. The sooner they were free of him the better of they all would be including Alfred.

But...Gilbert thought as he pulled his helmet over his head. The boy did look damn near edible in red...

* * *  
TBC


End file.
